Vampire Kisses Fan fic
by BleedingLynn
Summary: Princess Lolita thought she had a perfect life. That is, until the arrival of a strange boy in her neighborhood. After that, Lolita's life seemed like a complete lie.  same characters as Unexpected, different story. The story is told in two different POVs
1. Chapter 1

The first day I saw him was the day I knew it was him. He was mine, and no one else's. The only thing was that he didn't know it, or even me. I saw him walking in our gardens next to someone who looked exactly liked him but with white hair. Then I saw Charlotte and mom walk toward them. They seemed to be chatting. I was watching from my room and all of a sudden my mom was pointing towards me and the four of them were watching me. Embarrassed, I retreated and closed the blinds. I was ashamed to have been caught. I knew mom would call me down to meet the guests so before they could come inside I ran out the front door toward the neighborhood park. After half an hour Charlotte texted me.

Hey sis, we just figured out you left. It's too bad you're not here to meet our guests *smirk*Oh, well you can always meet them tomorrow, after all they just moved next door.

I was on the swing the rest of the afternoon. I was finally driven home by hunger by six thirty. I climbed into the garden and entered the house through the back door. I went upstairs to change into something that wasn't dirty and I went downstairs to dinner. I entered the dinning room with a face that claimed I had been there all day until I noticed the guests were dining with us and I felt my face turn red. I looked down and quickly took the only empty seat. It was in between Charlotte and the the boy. My boy. We were at one end of the table while mom and dad were at another end talking with two other couples whom I could only assume were their parents.

"Lolita, this is Alexander Sterling and his cousin Claude Sterling." Charlotte said politely pointing to the black haired boy and then to the white haired one. "We would have introduced you to them sooner but we couldn't find you." She said with a smirk.

"Oh. I must have been reading in the library." I said casually.

"Of course."

Dinner was an awkward event for me since the adults had moved to the tea room and the only one who didn't seem to be talking was me.

"So you like to read, Lolita? What where you reading today?" Alexander asked while Charlotte and Claude seemed to be discussing battle strategies. Don't ask.

"Pride and Prejudice." I said picking the first thing I could think of.

he noticed my nervousness and laughed. "If you're worried about earlier, don't be. I thought it was cute how you were staring at me with hearts in your eyes." He said smiling.

"I was not!" I replied embarrassed. Remember that thing I said about him being mine earlier? Yeah, lets forget I mentioned it.

Before he could respond our parents called us into the tea room. Within moments we were all sitting around a fireplace with a cup of tea.

"How are you four getting along?" Mother asked.

"Well Mother." Charlotte answered for us.

"That's good. We have agreed on an arranged marriage for you." She said nonchalantly.

Arranged marriage? I looked at Charlotte and even she looked surprised at this. It only took my sister a second before she accepted that and asked. "with whom?"

Claude and Alexander looked at each other and for a moment the room was quiet.

"We decided to let you choose." Alexander's mom responded. "Of course you don't have to pick now. You have time to get to know each other."

"There's another option."Mother added suspiciously. "Now that the youngest has become 16," she said looking at me." Marriage is a must for these families. We have given you the best choices family wise. This arrangement could bring the best future for you in regards of status. If you don't care about this then we will allow you to choose someone else."

"What's the catch?" I asked. There was always a catch with mother.

She smiled at my question. "You will be hosting a party. We will invite a variety of people from all over the world. You can choose anyone in the party to marry. If you fail to choose a spouse by the end of the night you will have to pick someone in your current party." She finished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lolita**

The next time Charlotte and I met the cousins again was at the party. You could tell with one glance that decoration for this party must have cost way more than it should have but that was something that had never changed in years. We were forced to greet guests that were no younger than 16 and no older than 18 for hours until we had been introduced to everyone and our feet were bleeding. I sat down on a chair in the ballroom with a cup of water. Next to me there was a piano player. I imagined how having a DJ here might have made things better but maybe not with these guests, they seemed boring.

As I watched the couples dance to the tune of the music I sensed someone sit next to me.

"Miss Hawthorne?" I turned. A boy with brown hair and a black suit was sitting next to me. I remembered introducing myself to him because he had been talking with a guy with a funny hairstyle.

"Hello Mister Leonte." No matter how many times I had to greet someone with a title, I would still feel completely uncomfortable. "Um, you can call me Lolita. "

"And you can call me Lysander. You seem tired. Have you been dancing?"

"No, I had to go through something much more painful. I had to greet every single guest in this party. I feel like I'm ready to sleep a couple days."

He laughed. "You can rest on my shoulder if you like."

"I'm not sure you want my feet on your shoulder…" I said laughing. "Where are you from?"

"Toronto, Canada. Took a while to fly here."

"Wow. Do you live an in igloo?" I asked stupidly.

"Yeah. My brother is a penguin and my sister is a polar bear but you know I don't really like others knowing so lets keep it a secret." He said with a wink.

I laughed. He seemed good at talking to girls. Maybe he was a gigolo in Canada. He seemed to have said something else but it was inaudible over the piano next to us. "Would you like to move somewhere quieter?" I said loud enough for him to hear. He nodded and he followed me toward the tea room.

The following hour consisted of telling each other childhood stories and substituting various things for ridiculous words. Eventually we were joined by Charlotte, Claude and Alexander.

"Lysander this is my lovely sister Charlotte, the charming boy with white hair is Claude Sterling, and Alexander Sterling." I said.

"Really? Lovely sister, charming boy and I just get Alexander?" Alexander complained. Was he really trying to pick a fight? I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Delighted." Lysander said ignoring Alexander. "Miss Hawthorne, if I do recall correctly, you have a particular interest in potions?"

My sister's eyes lit up. "Yes, it's a very enjoyable hobby. Have you made any before?"

"Actually, yes. I enjoy it as well. I do think you'll enjoy the gift I have brought tonight." He took one look at his phone and stood up. "Well I must be off, it's getting quite late and I have an early flight tomorrow. It was a pleasure to met you all." He said kissing Charlotte and I's hands and shaking Alexander's and Claude's. "Miss Lolita, I do hope we can keep in touch, I had a very lovely afternoon talking to you."

"Yes, of course." I gave him my number and he left.

"Lolita, I do hope you're not considering him." My sister said once he was gone.

"Why ever not? He seemed perfectly charming. Is he not like us?"

"His parents are but he was born human. Marrying him would mean having to turn him and I don't think you could handle that. Besides he doesn't have a very good reputation." She stated.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to give us so easily, I would probably need to talk to him more but I didn't exactly have time for such a thing. "Fine. Have you guys found anyone yet?"

"I'm looking at something right now." Alexander said with a smirk.

When I saw him from my window he didn't look like such a player. I must be a horrible judge of character. "Grow up! Charlotte?"

"Actually Lolita, I didn't think you would actually consider someone who wasn't Alexander." She said with a concerned face.

"Why wouldn't i? Just because mom suggested it doesn't mean that I should pick him." I argued.

The three of them looked at each other.

"What? It's the truth." I said looking away.

"But it's a miracle itself that it turned out to be Claude and Alexander. Shouldn't you be grateful?" She said with a harsh edge in her voice. "Do you really hate him that much?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I hate him. Ever since I met him last week he's been embarrassing me! And why would I be grateful? Just because they come from a good family doesn't mean they are stupendous people." I said loudly. I noticed a few people turning, which of course was even more embarrassing so I left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't really feel like talking to anyone else so I hid in the library. The library was a room of 2 floors with the largest collection of books I had ever seen. It was big because my parents loved to read and they usually collected books as a romantic collaborative activity. My spot was the back of the second floor. It was a small corner that was hidden, I was the only one who knew about it. Even my parents were unaware of its location since it had been a secret compartment build by the previous owner of the house. Ever since I found it while playing hide and seek, I had compiled my own collection. Mainly fiction, which of course no else in the house cared for. The room was a cute little space with pink walls and a black carpet. There were book shelves on every wall and the only bare space was a corner where the small door and a small window were. Luckily, everyone had assumed that the window was part of the bigger library and had never been suspicious about it.

I sat down on a bean bag chair, the only thing I was able to stuff through the small door, in the middle of the small room and picked a random book. Because of all the walking I had done earlier and because it was so late I fell asleep reading within a few minutes.

When I awoke the first thing I noticed was that it was morning and it was raining. I was looking out the window when I realized that there was breathing coming from behind me. When I turned I was so scared I almost screamed, but I held it back in case there was anyone next door. Sleeping behind me was the devil itself, Alexander Sterling.

I shook him awake quickly.

"Mmm?" he said half asleep.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you know about this place?" I demanded.

"I came to find you but you were asleep. Don't worry, I texted Charlotte and told her you were sleeping over at my place. " He said suddenly remembering last night.

"But-" I said, still shocked.

"You told me about this place Lolita. Don't you remember me at all?" he seemed disappointed.

"No, we only met days ago!"

"No we didn't, we met years ago!" He yelled.

"Shit, keep your voice down. I don't want anyone hearing." I didn't know what else to tell him. There was no way we could have met years ago but he seemed so certain. But… what if it was true? How else could he know about this place? But how could I forget? If he was that special to me, so much that I would even tell him about my secret library, then why couldn't I remember him? "Since when?"

"What?"

"Since when did you know me?"

"We met during summer before the beginning of my fourth grade, Claude and i stayed here since they wanted us to meet each other and they were going away for a business trip. I believe you met Claude at an even earlier age, you'll have to ask him for the details since I don't know much about it."

"Hm." Seemed an okay lie so far..

"You still don't believe me?"

"Of course not." I told him plainly. "But if you're sure of it we can talk to Charlotte about it. Surely she can make a potion to bring back my memories.

"Okay Lolita. It's done. The only problem is that it won't bring back all of your memories, it can only help you remember lost memories of people you encounter in the next five minutes. I can only imagine there are many others you knew but have forgotten. I really do think you knew half the people mom invited to the party last night." Charlotte told me.

I sighed and drank it. The Few times I had tried and been forced to try Charlottes witchcraft something dastardly had always happened to me. When I was in seventh grade I had had a big crush on a boy who sat next to me in my Science class. I would have told him if we he hadn't been so good looking. So Charlotte decided to "help" me by making me a potion that would make me less nervous around him. The next time I tried talking to him I did feel less nervous about it but the side effects of the potion made me faint on him, which might not have been so bad if his easily jealous girlfriend hadn't been in the same classroom at the time. Needless to say, the next day I had heard they had broken up right after he had taken my corpse to the nurse. I never spoke to him after that because I had felt so embarrassed and guilty. It wasn't much avoiding anyway, that had been the last week of school.

Luckily, this was the first time it seemed to have worked fine. Although, I was still waiting for those damn side effects to kick in. The first thing I remembered was my first kiss. At first I thought it had been with Alexander but after a while I realized it had been with Claude, back when he had black hair and him and his cousin looked like twins. I wasn't sure if he remembered but unfortunately it was something I couldn't forget again so easily. After all it had been my first kiss and as I remembered it, it had been given away too easily!

Claude and I didn't have too many memories together, we first met when I was staying at his grandma's house while I had been attending first grade. Mom and dad had always been so busy and Charlotte had has been training to take the crown once she married her whole life. Naturally I would have been taken care of by the maids but dad wanted someone I could actually get close to to take care of me. Claude lived very close to his grandma so I would usually see him a few times a month. Apart from the kiss all we ever really did was play together when he was over. We didn't talk very much after he and Alexander stayed for summer a few years later, since he had gotten close to my sister and I had gotten close to his cousin.

Which brings me back to Alexander, of whom I could now recall a lot about. The first time I had seen him was the day he and Claude arrived for the summer. His parents had dressed them up in matching cat costumes. I remembered having a hidden box somewhere with the embarrassing picture of them in their adorable outfits. I remember skipping third grade and going to fourth. We were inseparable from then on, always partnering up for class projects and always hanging out with the same people. He had been my best friend. I also remembered the last day I say him. It was the last day of sixth grade, and he had told me he had to go to a boarding school far from home because his parents got jobs that required a lot of traveling. I had cried that day and he had tried to get me to stop by promising he would come back when he was older. I didn't think it would still apply.

"Charlotte, what I don't understand is how I lost my memory. I mean the only thing I could clearly recall was anything after the second half of seventh grade." I wondered.

"I think I know why, although I can't really say for sure. I think it might've been moms doing. During the month I was away on queen training, I received a letter from you every month. The first three weeks they seemed to have cheery contents but your writing seemed a little shaky and it was often smudged and unreadable, but that last week the letter I received from you was completely normal. I thought maybe you got over it but I can only assume you were annoying her or something."

"I'll go look for mom so I can get my memory back." I tried running out the door but Charlotte pulled me back.

"You won't find her, she's away on business."

"Oh, then just make me another for when she comes back."

"No can do sis. I'm out of ingredients, a potion of such difficulty requires a lot of stuff. Even for one that lasts 5 minutes."

"Ahh, fine. It doesn't make a difference now anyway.." I sighed.

Alexander put his arm around my back and led me outside. "So Lolita, now that you remember me, why don't we do on a date?" he said casually.

I laughed. "I think not. You may have been my childhood friend but, that doesn't mean I have feelings for you now."

"Ouch. Don't tell me you're really going for that Lysander guy?"

"Now you? Stop hanging out with my sister." I said walking away. He caught up to me and pulled me up to the hallway wall in a way that I couldn't move. "What's your problem?"

"You! After two years you're not even going to acknowledge my presence? Maybe you didn't remember me but I thought about you every day, Lolita. Maybe we should just have your memory erased again."

I tried pushing him away but he had me pinned. "How could you? How dare you even suggest that? Do you even know how frustrating it is to not remember your childhood?"

"What's a memory if you won't even cherish it?" He had been gazing at me intently and mercilessly.

I was finally able to break free from his grasp. "Get away from me!" Warm tears were sliding down my cheeks. Why was I crying? By the time I had unconsciously arrived at the park I was a total mess. On the Brightside I didn't notice anyone around, If you could call that a bright side. I thought about Alexander. Maybe it wouldn't have killed me to give him a chance, after all he had been my best friend. What could have made me act so impulsively? That didn't matter now, what was done was done. Eventually I started feeling hopelessly depressed and lonely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lolita**

At first the phone kept ringing but when I was finally sure it would go to voicemail he answered. "Hello?"

"Lysander? Its Lolita"

"Oh hey, are you alright? You sound weird."

Was it that obvious? "Um yeah. Hey are you still in town?"

"Yes, why? Want to hang out?"

"Yeah kind of. Meet me at the park near my house?"

"Sure. I'll be there In 10." He hung up.

"Gosh I hope this helps..." I murmured. I tried waiting patiently but it was completely useless. My mood had been ruined. I was crying inside a tube at the playground when he found me. I admit being found like that was so awkward I couldn't help but laugh at the same time. "Sorry I didn't want you to find me like this." For a moment I could see the confusion in his eyes, I didn't think he knew what to do. I got out of the tube and sat with him on the swings.

"So what's this about?" he asked.

I explained to him about the whole memory loss thing and everything, it was quite funny that he looked at me the whole time as if he was waiting for me to cry again. After I was done Lysander carefully hugged me.

"You know sweetheart, maybe you should just apologize and start over with him." He said softly.

I pondered for a moment and decided he was right. Nothing else would allow will let me feel at ease. The rest of the afternoon we went to the arcade and I treated him to dinner.

When I got home I looked for Charlotte. I found her in the kitchen covered in blood.

"What the hell?" I said surprised.

"I was just trying to get some chicken blood, I'm running out. So what do you want?" she said normally.

"That's gross. Poor chicken…" I pouted. "I was wondering if you had Alexander's phone or email or whatever."

"I don't. They kind of live next door. Why?" She said with an eye brow raised.

"I just wanted to apologize…" I murmured.

"What?"

"I wanted to apologize..." I said just a little bit louder.

"Would it kill you to speak a little louder?"

"I just wanted to apologize! Okay? Gosh. Ill just go next door."

She burst out laughing. "its like 11 pm. Isnt it a little too late now?"

"Not in vampire hours…"

"Maybe not to them but you have been awake since morning, isn't that a little unhealthy? Besides we are visiting some humans tomorrow so you have to be on your best behavior." She told me while wiping a little blood of her face.

I groaned. "Fine mother."

"Sassy girl." She murmured.

I arrived at the campus at around noon with a suitcase on one hand and a phone on the other. Summer was finally over, and I was content. I needed a break from home. The only thing I regretted was not apologizing to Alexander that whole time, we didn't even speak to eachother. I was glad I would get to see my friends after 2 months. Once I was assigned a dorm I went straight there to leave my stuff. We met up at a bookstore inside the campus. We had a tradition of always coming her every morning to drink something in the little coffee shop that was inside it. There was nothing out of the ordinary in the store, it looked like any other but my favorite part about it was the green and blue striped wallpaper, something about it just made it more appealing. Alexiel and Heather were already waiting for me in a four person table, which was odd considering there were three people tables they could have chosen.

"Hey, what's up? Is Yuki coming as well?" I asked as a sat down.

They greeted me with a hug. "We ordered hot chocolate for you~ Oh no, that's not it. Alexiel wanted to introduce her new male friend." Heather said with a wink.

"Really? I'm happy for you! Did you meet him during break?"

"Actually, yes! And he's more than just my male friend, he's my fiancé! He's so dreamy. He just went to the bathroom but he will be here soon! Ah, I can't wait for you to meet him." She gushed.

We continued chatting and catching up until Alexiels fiancé returned. Which was hilarious really. I mean, it's not every day you find out the guy you thought was your fiancé ends up with one of your best friends.

"Alexander?" I said shocked, almost choking on the hot chocolate, by the way. Honestly, the last time I talked to him was when we fought after I took my sisters potion. I did try to apologize but I couldn't figure out how. The rest of break I had spent my time with Lysander, trying to come up with ways to do it but in the end I had run out of time and never got the chance.

"You know Alexander, Lolita?" Alexiel asked confused.

He looked at me. "Well do you? Or have you been to busy with your fiancé?" He said, his voice full of accusation.

"Eh?" Had he lost his mind? Last time I checked he had been my fiancé but damn no one tells me anything anymore.

"You know, Lysander."

"Lolita you have a fiancé? That's wonderful why didn't you tell us?" Heather exclaimed, oblivious to the situation.

I didn't know what to say. Was Lysander my fiancé? He could have been, I had spent so much time with him maybe Mom changed it… but I would have thought she might have told me…

"But..." I blinked just to make sure i wasn't dreaming. Which was a high possibility at this point. "Lysander?" I asked. He nodded.

I realized now what a mistake it had been to put off my apology to Alexander. During my time with Lysander everyone must have assumed I had fallen in love with him. I realized while I was trying to apologize that maybe I did like Alexander. From what I remembered, in elementary he had been so sweet. Maybe... Just maybe the reason he acted so weird when we met again during break was because he was so confident that I wouldn't reject him… If that was the case then I must have caused him so much pain… And now he's engaged to my best friend, and there was nothing to be done about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lolita**

"Lolita?" Alexiel gave me a weird look.

"Yeah?"

"Do you?"

"Ah… uhm, yeah. Kind of." I said carefully, looking at Alexander. They didn't say a word, just stared at me, I guess they expected me to tell them from where. "Uh, we met when we were younger." There was no point in lying at this point.

"Oh, that's cool. So why does the atmosphere feel so tense? I feel there's something you're not telling us guys." She said. "Alexander honey, what's wrong?" she grabbed his arm and batted her eyelashes at him.

I turned away. I felt as if my heart had been pierced by an arrow. Was a jealous? No… I couldn't be. I had no reason to be jealous, I probably only confused liking him and feeling bad for causing him trouble. Yeah, that had to be it! Content, that I had nothing to be worried about, I quickly cheered up.

"Nothing is wrong, of course." He said with a distant look.

"But-"

"Don't worry about it Alexiel! I was just mad that Alexander hadn't told me about you sooner! After all, he's been my friend for years. But it's okay, I forgive him." I said with a smile.

"Why didn't you ever tell us about him Lolita?" Heather asked.

"Well, I only met you guys up until last year, and I hadn't seen him since elementary so I guess it just never came up." I shrugged.

We chatted for the rest of the hour, and we actually had a fun time. The conversation seemed so normal, as if Alexander had always been there with us. It was a bit odd, but I was glad we wouldn't have to deal with all the tension.

"Next time bring along Lysander and Michael, okay?" Alexiel said with a wink as we went our separate ways.

As soon as I got back to my room I called Lysander.

"Yello?" He answered cheerily.

"Yello? Are you really answering the phone like- wait that's beside the point! Dude, were married! Damn, wait, I mean engaged." I was overwhelmed by the different emotions I was feeling and couldn't quite concentrate on anything.

"What? What, are you talking about?"

"I met up with some friends, and uh one of them was like oh yeah I have a fiancé blah blah blah and then like it turned out it was Alexander and he was all like 'you and Lysander are engaged har har har'and like yeah…"

"Lolita, you have to chill. Anyway, why didn't anyone tell us?"

"I don't know! I cant believe mom wouldn't even mention it. Ugh but, what are we going to do about this?"

"Im not sure, I don't think our families would take no for an answer."

"Yeah.. hey ill talk to you later alright? I think I'm going to rest for a bit."

"Okay, don't stress too much about it."

I hung up and threw myself onto the bed. I was tired of all this. I wish I didn't have to marry in the first place. I didn't think about it, I was afraid of what I might find in the depths of my thoughts. Even though it was only 4 pm I managed to sleep until noon the next day, and even then I only woke up because of my cell phone's annoying ringtone.

**Alexander**

I walked Alexiel to her dorm and headed for Claude's room. It took him a while, but eventually he answered the door. He was wearing nothing but boxers and his room was dark except for the glow of the television.

"Were you expecting Charlotte?" I asked with a smile.

"I could only wish!" He responded dramatically. "What brings you here, Alex? Girls?"

"A bit. It's funny, Lolita happens to be Alexiel's best friend. I saw her yesturday."

"Earlier then 6 pm? You guys rise too early. So then you're in love with your fiancés best friend? Smooth cousin."

"How did this happen?" I sighed.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so confident when you first saw her after, what? 2 years?"

"How was I suppose to know her memory was gone?"

"Good point. Why don't you just call her and talk this over?"

"Ew, talking. So… girly."

He laughed and threw me my phone. "Be a man." I sighed and called her outside his room.

As it was ringing I heard a cell phone go off right when I had dialed her. I Listened closely and realized it was coming from the room next door. I listened for a while. Soon the ringing had stopped, right when she had answered me. Jackpot!

"Hello?" she answered still half asleep.

"We need to talk." I wasn't in the mood to beat around the bush.

"Yeah we do." She paused. "Wait… who is this?"

I laughed. She really had not changed in two years. "Alexander."

"Oh! Yeah, then we do."

"Okay I'll be over in 5."

I knocked on the door immediately.

She opened it with a shocked face.

"Wha- how did- ah, whatever." She said defeated.

I smiled at her silliness. "Cute."

She blushed and frowned. "So, best friend's fiancé. When did this happen?"

"Right after you started hanging out with Mr. Human, fiancé's best friend." I responded with accusation in my tone.

She sighed. "Just because I was with him, doesn't mean I like him. I was just… lonely-ish." She said uncertain.

"you _don't_ like him?" she shook her head.

"Dang... Then why are you engaged to him?"

"How am I suppose to know ! I barely found out I was engaged to the guy! I thought my fiancé picking deadline had passed anyway."

"True…" I sighed. "So you like me right?" I said with a smirk.

She blushed again and turned away. "Really? That's your conclusion? 'oh she doesn't like Lysander so she _must_ like me.'?"

"Yup. Am I wrong?" I said confidently, with an arm around her waist. Then again... confidence is what got me here in the first place.

She looked at me with sincere brown eyes. "I-" she was interrupted by the sound of knocking. We looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Quickly, she sat down in a chair in front of her computer and started playing a game in order to look distracted and I sat in front of her mirror and picked up the first thing I saw, a bottle of perfume. She glanced quickly at me, gave me a "what the heck are you doing" look and said "Come in" loudly enough for the person outside to hear. Alexiel walked in but stopped when she saw me.

"What are you doing here Alexander?" She said suspiciously.

"Catching up, its been years since ive talked to Lolita." I said with a shrug.

"Oh. Okay!" She dismissed whatever thoughts she had. "Lolita, ignoring Alexander while catching up is a little rude don't you think?"

She sighed dramatically. "Fine. Gosh." She closed the laptop and turned around. "What's up Alexiel?"

"I just wanted to see which classes we would have together this year." Alexiel showed her list of classes to Lolita.

"We have exactly no classes together."

"Eh! But how?"

"All my classes are advanced."

"Well, I guess that makes sense. What about you Alexander?" She took the note from Lolita and offered it to me with an excited smile. With just one glance at the paper I knew we didn't have any classes together either.

"We don't have any together either, sorry."

"Am I really that bad at school?" She grabbed my hand in hers and kissed it. "Don't worry my love, I will study my head of this semester so we can be in the same classes next semester!" She ran out the door saying, "Goodbye! I must get to studying!"

Alexiel had left her class schedule here. Lolita looked at the door with a blank expression. After a while she turned to me. "You should probably get that back to her." She said with the same expression.

"I can do that later." I got off the chair and laid down on her bed instead.

"If you wont do it, then I will. Hand it over." She reached for the paper.

"No." If she wanted it, she would have to fight for it.

"Alexander." She rolled her eyes.

"Nu uh." I shook my head and turned my back to her.

"Your kidding right?" She tried to sound like she disapproved of my behavior but I could hear the smile in her voice. She tried to pull at my arm with all her strength and it was so ineffective that it was hilarious. She tried again, this time placing her foot on my back, as if it would help. "Stop laughing and give this to me!"

I got a hold of her arms and I easily pinned her to the bed. "Do you still want it? We could stay like this you know." My heartbeat was racing, I was more nervous then I let on. A lot more. I rested my ear on her chest just so I could hear her heart. Luckily, it was just as fast as mine. When I looked at her, she had a troubled look. "I may be engaged to her Lolita, but you will always be the one I love." That was the farthest thing from a lie I had ever told. She smiled, a small sweet smile. I couldn't do anything except kiss her, and she kissed me back. Soft, warm lips that for as long as I lived, would never kiss anyone else but me.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed and I honestly didn't really care. I was just glad I was here with her, and you know kissing her. The only thing that stopped us was when the door banged open, otherwise we probably could have continued for a while longer, but that really wasn't the point. Alexiel walked in carelessly, that is until she was able to take in the scene. Once she did, her eyes started getting teary and she ran out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alexander**

She had come back for her schedule, I was sure of it, but all she found was betrayal. My stomach turned in the most awful way, I could only imagine how much worse Lolita was feeling. I only had to look at her for a second to know what she wanted to say. _Go after her. Protect her. _

No matter how much I wanted to stay I had to leave Lolita behind along with what possibly was our last moment alone with each other. I ran after Alexiel. I caught up with her back at her room. She shared it with Heather but she was rarely here. In this case, that was good because Alexiel was on the border of hysteria. She was weeping uncontrollably, make-up running down her face and a scary looking knife. She was either trying to kill herself, me or Lolita. I was still new at the whole, calming down a person with a knife thing but I took a step towards her. Then another one. Her guard was still up but she was surely confused by my intentions.

"What do you plan on doing with that knife?" I asked her. She glanced at her hand as if she hadn't known it was there. She put it down immediately.

"Sorry. I... I guess I was over reacting."

"Yeah, Just a bit." A little more than a bit…

"Now that I think about it, it was a misunderstanding wasn't it? After all, if you truly liked her you wouldn't have ran after me huh? I'm sorry Alexander. I'll hear you out before jumping to conclusions next time." She hugged me.

Uh… "Yeah, but that's alright. I won't be alone in some ones room unless it's yours, I promise." I lied. About the first part that is. As long as it's the best way to keep from hurting Lolita, I had to make myself fall for Alexiel. I think.

**Lolita**

I walked into the classroom with a cup of hot chocolate in one hand and notebooks in the other. The class looked like a small stadium with stairs leading up to the ascending rows of desks near the back of the room. I noticed a familiar face in the back. His brown hair was longer then I had remembered. It was medium now and he was wearing glasses along. I ran up to where he was, almost tripping on the stairs.

"Lysander, what are you doing here!" I exclaimed.

"I joined the school." He smiled. "Now we can be together much more than before."

I sat down in the empty seat next to him. "I didn't know they let people in during the year. Anyway, It's great that we have a class together."

He took my hand and kissed it. "I'll make your time in this classroom memorable, Mrs. Leonte." He told me with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you wish." It was going to happen; I knew that much, but why not tease him while I still could?

He began to respond but the teacher walked in and began the lesson so he had to keep quite. It had been 2 months since the incident with Alexiel and Alexander. Alexander had told me that Alexiel thought it was a misunderstanding, so we didn't bring it up again. Ever since then we didn't meet up at the coffee shop in the morning anymore. Alexiel said she wanted to spend the morning with Alexander and Heather and I decided it wouldn't be the same. I spent the morning sleeping now and whenever I had free time I would hang out with other friends. It left me with an empty feeling, not being able to hang out with my best friends anymore but it was probably for the best. I was determined to forget Alexander, I was hoping that I might be able to fall for Lysander since either way I had to marry him and restore my friendship with Heather.

After class we met up with Heather and Michael at the cafeteria. (We had been texting during lunch and she said she wanted to meet Lysander). The hour we spent in the lunch room was one of the longest hours of my life. Not only did I have to pretend that I was in love with Lysander, but every 5 minutes Heather and Michael started making out right in front of us.

"Oh Lolita, isn't this lovely? We used to wish we had boyfriends and now we have more then that! We should all go on a triple date with Alexander and Alexiel. Gosh, that would be so much fun."

You and Alexiel wished you had a boyfriend… I was fine with school and reading… "Ah, of course. We don't officially have boyfriends until we go on a date with other people!" I said with fake enthusiasm. She stood up and put her arm around Michael's.

"Lets go for a walk! And to look for Alexiel!" She exclaimed, already walking away. I rolled my eyes. There was not a day when Heather didn't get too ahead of herself.

Lysander and I walked behind them, stopping awkwardly every few seconds to look away when they kissed. One of those times Heather looked behind at us. "You guys look really weird. You sure you like each other?"

"Lolita's easily embarrassed." Lysander said laughing.

Although Heather was completely right about not liking each other, Lysander held his arm out to me and I took it. "Much better!" She said. I rolled my eyes when she wasn't looking.

We walked all over campus, and after a long time we finally found them on the school rooftop. They were leaning on the rail, contemplating the sunset. Alexiel's arm was around Alexander and her head was resting on his shoulder. I felt some jealousy stir inside of me. I let go of Lysander's arm.

"Alexiel, we have been looking all over for you two!" Heather ran up to her.

The couple looked back a little startled. Heather quickly started planning out the triple date with Alexiel.

"Lolita is right. Its not official until you have a date with your friends." She gave me a devious smirk. "I have an exciting announcement to make tonight during our _date._ Her eyes didn't move from mine for a second.

"Well then, Heather just text me where we should meet you guys later and we will meet you there. We'll catch you later!" Lysander said suddenly, pulling my arm. I followed him down quietly.

He was always helping me, wasn't he? Always trying to make everything easier for me. "Lysander, what are your feelings for me?" I asked him. I had to know.

"What do you mean? You are my fiancé." He smiled but he didn't look happy.

"That is only because our parents decided it."

"Lolita, my feelings aren't something you should be worried about. It should be yours." He stated.

"What do you mean by that?"

"He's obviously saying he doesn't trust you." A girl with long black hair says from behind him. He turns to look at her and she looks straight at him. "If you're her boyfriend, then you're right for not trusting her. I'm sure she's just cheating on you with many other boys." She smirks and starts walking away.

I sigh."She seems lovely. That was odd, was it just me or did she look a alot like you?" He asks me.

"That was Levyna Allen, my twin." I told him.

He looked at me with his mouth open. It was funny but I couldn't smile. "But-but I thought… Isn't Charlotte your only sister?" He stuttered.

"Under the Hawthorne name she is. That woman has the same blood line as me."

"Does she know? That you…"

"Of course she does. That we are sisters, that is. She doesn't know anything more than that." It was a cruel twist of fate that we would end up in the same school. I heard rumors that she had chosen to come to this school to escape our parents after my disappearance. It's a terrible thing to say but they never did like her much and everyone knew it. I may have only been 7, but even I understood that and it is one of the many reasons I don't miss them. I can only assume that they treated her even less fairly then they did before, something a lot of people thought impossible. She recognized me the first moment she saw me. Needless to say, she's hated me since we were born and that has only increased after our reunion. She only asked me if it was really me and avoided me ever since.

"So your fraternal twins? I mean you look identical now but before-"

"Wait! How did you know? How could you possible know that?" I interrupted. It's true that we looked exactly alike now but only because I dyed my hair this way, but he didn't know me until recently how could he... unless…

His eyes got wide as if he had just been told a shocking secret. "I meant to tell you," he said quickly. "I didn't know that you… well, I thought at the party… when you asked where I was from, well I just thought you were joking." He continued. "Then you told me at the park about your memory loss..." He didn't dare look me in the eye.

"Since when do you know me?" Charlotte couldn't help me here, the only thing I could do is trust him. Before he answered he led me to his room. It had the usual and tacky white walls every other room but his were covered in movie posters. He motioned me to sit down on his bed while he rummaged through the closet. Finally he came out with a box and he set it right next to me. He pulled up a chair in front of me.

"Open it." He said softly.

I picked up the grey box and removed the lid slowly. There were pictures, rocks and ticket stubs inside. I ignored the rocks and the stubs and concentrated on the pictures. I was in some of them. There was one where we were in my backyard. I was sitting in front of a birthday cake that said "Happy 8th Birthday Lolita!" and he was sitting next to me. We were wearing little pointy party hats and smiling as if we had never had so much fun in our lives. The other pictures were similar: playing in the park, the beach, at an amusement park, etc. The weird thing was that after a certain point I didn't appear in any of the pictures.

"What happened? I stopped appearing after a certain age…" I looked at him, his eyes lost in memories that I didn't remember.

"We were in differently classrooms one year. We made new friends and well, grew apart." He said with his eyes on the floor.

I thought about this for a moment. I wanted to put my hand on his shoulder and comfort him. But, what could I say? I'm sorry?

"That was the year you met Alexander." He said breaking the silence. "After that you spent every moment with him."

"But… we are here now, right?" I assured him.

"Yeah." His cell phone beeped.

"It must be Heather."

He looked at his phone and nodded. "She wants us there at 6."

I paced the room back and forth. Is there a way to avoid this? Maybe if I suggested a date with just the two of us…

**Alexander**

"Alexander. You know you have your own room right?" Claude told me through gritted teeth.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just need to find a way to get out of this."

"I can imagine how you must feel, but is she that bad?"

"Well, she's cool when she wants to be, but I don't like her like that. Even if I do take her for eternity, that's not going to change.

"I don't think I can help you. Although, if your that desperate ill try contacting Charlotte, there isn't anything she can't solve." He told me. "You better get going, it's almost six."

I nodded "Thanks Claude. I owe you."

"You owe me a lot." He said shaking his head disapprovingly.

I headed toward the diner on campus slowly. Tonight Alexiel was announcing the date of our wedding-styled covenant ceremony. It was only a week from now, which didn't give me much time to get out of it, or you know kill myself. Even though I was walking very slowly I still made it in a matter of minutes. The waitress led me to the U-shaped booth where everyone else was waiting for me. Lolita, as usual, looked beautiful in a red and black striped tube top, a black skirt with matching tights and black arm warmers. I made a mental note to myself that I would have to drink some acid if I ever talked about clothing like that again. Damn, does that girl drive me crazy.

"Hi sweetie! I missed you." Alexiel stood up to hug me. How long had she been here?

I forced myself to smile and reply. "Missed you too." Not really…

As I sat down I realized the glare Lysander was giving me. What was his problem? Lolita was looking out the window, something must be on her mind. Heather and Michael, on the other hand, were looking joyful and completely unaware of the situation.

"So what was it you wanted to tell us Alexiel? Don't tell me you're pregnant?" Heather asked.

I shuddered secretly. I couldn't bear the thought.

"Heather! Shut up! No way." She replied feigning embarrassment. "I just wanted to announce my upcoming wedding. You girls will be my bridesmaids right?" She said with excitement in her eyes.

If only it was just a wedding. You can divorce someone if that was so…

Lolita looked at her as if she had just asked her to bury herself alive.

"Of course we will! Right, Lolita?" I almost felt bad for how much had been kept from Heather that made her so clueless.

"Yeah, and after we can play some Russian roulette." She replied bluntly.

"Oh Lolita, you don't have to be jealous just because we are having our wedding first." She was trying to make her snap. I looked at her but she seemed to be avoiding my gaze.

"Oh, don't worry about that Lolita. I'm sure it doesn't matter when it happens as long as it happens right?" Heather added. "Anyway, is it just a wedding?"

"Well of course not. It's also a covenant ceremony." I had never hated the name as much as I did every time she said it.

"Covenant?" Lolita asked, clearly shocked.

"Yes, Alexander and I are just so eager to spend the eternity together." She said proudly. Me? Eager? As if. Lolita stared at her with her mouth open. "Something wrong Lolita?"

"You're a real bitch you know that? I'm sure it's not the first time you hear _that_." She snapped at her. Go Lolita! Thank god no one can hear my thoughts.

This is the part where, in a movie, this scene would usually be replaced with a nice little picture and a message saying something like 'please stay with us, we are currently experiencing some technical difficulties' or something like that. The point is, I'm sure if none of us were there then they might have started fighting, but for the sake of everyone else in the restaurant they settled for nasty words. To summarize what happened, They both said some really mean comments at each other, Lysander's glare got more threatening, Heather, Michael, and I sat awkwardly, and Lolita excused herself with the words "I hope you burn in hell, Alexiel". It took me and Heather's combined efforts to hold Alexiel back.

"Lysander! What's wrong with you? Why aren't you going after her?" Heather scolded him when he wouldn't budge.

"At this point, I'm helping her more by staying away. She needs to sort out her feelings." That bastard…

I stood up. "Alexiel, listen do you mind-"

She grabbed my arm before I could move, or finish my sentence. "Alexander Sterling, if you take one step I'm going to make you wish you we're dead." She said seriously. Maybe I shouldn't have asked. I didn't doubt that, considering her family was pretty much a mafia. Nevertheless, I was at my limit. I'm not going to sit around and watch my life slip past me any longer.

I sighed. "Try me." I made sure she could see that I wasn't bluffing. I broke away from her grasp and headed toward the door.

"You better tell her to watch her back!" She yelled at me.

I looked back at her one last time. "I'll protect her no matter what."


	7. Chapter 7

**Lolita**

The last thing I remembered was walking to my room quickly. But now, where was I? I couldn't see anything, my hands were tied behind my back and there was something preventing me from speaking. Not that I'd know what to say anyway, I would most likely have screamed. I could only assume I was being kidnapped. If I thought about it, it's not too weird. Mother must have various enemies throughout the region, perhaps this was an attempt to get her to negotiate for my life. Boy, will they be disappointed.

**Alexander**

She wasn't in her room, in any classroom, nor in the nurse's office. I'm sure she wouldn't have gone to meet anyone with her mood. So, where was she? I was in the library, my last hope. There were quite a lot of students in here studying on the tables, reading in the lounge and hanging out by the computers, yet I couldn't find her. I felt as if I was on a treadmill, a sense of direction but no advancement what so ever. Something tapped my shoulder. Lolita?

"Alexander?" This girl. She looked… Just like her…

"Wh-why do you look like her?" I replied stunned.

"You mean my sister? Lolita?"

"Sister?" I replied incredulous.

"Yeah, twin. I'm sorry, I know you don't know me at all, but I have to tell you something." She didn't look at me as she said this.

"Uh, what?" She looked so much like her. She's not _my _Lolita.

"I… I saw some guys earlier. Um, and Lolita… she was walking toward the dormitories but, they… they grabbed her. I would have helped her but I needed to tell someone who could actually help her." She said nervously.

They… took her? "Do you know who it was?" She shook her head. She seemed so worried about her sister. How close were they exactly? I had never even heard one thing about her.

"They did leave this though." She said handing me an envelope, addressed to me. Do kidnappers usually contact people through mail? I thanked her and headed to Claude's room.

As I got to his room as he was heading out. "Where are you going?"

"I have night classes that start in 15 minutes."

"I need your phone."

He handed it to me without any questions. I scrolled through his contacts a thousand times but I couldn't find Charlotte's number. "Where's Charlotte?"

"She had me memorize it instead. She said she didn't want any unwanted people having her number. Royalty." He said shrugging. He dialed her number for me.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Charlotte? It's Alexander."

"Yes this is Charlotte." She paused. "Oh, Phil. Yes, please hold for a moment. Mother, I have to take this." There was silence for a while. "Sorry Alex. What's up?"

"What was that about?"

"I was in the middle of dinner."

"Right, sorry. Say, on a scale of 1 to 10 how much do you value your sister?"

"What? What are you- Was she kidnapped again?"

"Well-"

"I knew it! I swear, that girl. Why is she so carefree? Could she be any more irresponsible?" She began ranting. While she went on I took the opportunity of reading the letter. Ironically, inside the envelope was another one addressed to Charlotte.

"Hey, they left you mail." I interrupted.

"You guys are just going to have to come here, I'm too busy to leave now."

"Okay I will be there soon." Claude took the phone and told her something inaudible before hanging up.

"We should sneak out now before the guards come out."

"You're coming?"

"Yeah, I want to see my future wife."

"Who's the girl now…" I mumbled.

"Alexander are you even listening to me?" She yelled.

"Yes, I'm sorry your room just frightens me." Everything In her room was either black or white. Her walls were black and black stripes, the carpet, curtains and bed were black and her furniture was white, but that wasn't the scary part. In a cabinet she had hundreds of jars with various types of arms, legs, eyes and other stuff id rather not try and figure out.

She smirks. "Do you want to rescue your princess or not, Mario?"

"Yeah, yeah. What am I doing boss?"

"Okay. Well, this guy has known Lolita since before she even was Lolita and-"

"She had a different name?"

"Yes, but I don't know what it was so stop interrupting me. Well he lives in the Helia islands a few hours from here, I can probably send you off in the helicopter. I'm pretty sure they wont start a war with you so all you have to do is get there and convince Loli to come home."

"How is it kidnapping if she has the choice to come home?" I asked.

"It's really not. The way I see it he just wanted to see her again. Our family has an alliance with them so they wouldn't dare do anything stupid."

"That's… not as bad as I thought. What was his name?"

"He's Prince Damien. I'm sure he's treating her very well though. Getting her home may be a bit more difficult then you think. Specially since she seemed pretty lifeless in her our past conversations ever since she was at school, I don't suppose you know anything about that?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, let's just say it's been complicated. Well I'm off."

"Okay I believe the helicopter should be ready. Oh and Lysander is waiting for you on the roof."

"What? He's coming to?" He's probably just going to glare at me the whole ride there.

"He does like her too you know. Plus, at this point he kind of has a better chance. Considering he's her fiancé and all."

"Don't remind me."

Claude pushed me out the door. "Well okay! Goodbye cousin say hi to everyone you meet for me!"

He closed the door immediately after I was outside. I just don't want to know what him and Charlotte are planning.

As Charlotte had said, Lysander was already waiting for me in the helicopter. We left as soon as everything was ready.

An hour into the flight I decided to break the silence between us. "So. You dislike me?"

He looked surprised to hear me talk. "why wouldn't i?"

"Why would you? What have I done to you?"

"You took Lolita away from me when we were younger. She stopped hanging out with me after she met you. Even when you weren't there anymore she still didn't talk to me." Hah…for someone who hated me he opened up quickly.

"Well… That wasn't really her fault with the whole memory thing and all…" I murmured. He stared at the window thoughtfully. "I'm sorry that I stole her from you. If I had known-"

"Yeah, whatever. I hate how innocent you are most of all." He muttered. Innocent? I had been called many things but that is not something that one hears very often. I was totally tough too… "Stop blushing, its creepy." We both burst out laughing. We got along pretty well. Well, this was our longest conversation.

"Maybe this trip isn't so bad. We could be good friends, Lysander." I half smiled.

"Don't get your hopes up pretty boy." He smiled. I took that as a yes.

The rest of the ride was pleasant, we shared stories and compared lives. At some point the helicopter slowed down and started to land.

"Helia's main island, boys." The pilot shouted over the noise.

When we got out we noticed we were surrounded by trees and other similar vegetation. The pilot handed us a small pistol and a sword each. "I will be returning as soon as I receive a call from you." He told us. We said our farewells and he left.

Lysander and I stared, dumbfounded, at the forest surrounding us. "You don't suppose he left us in the middle of nowhere on purpose do you?" I asked him.

"He would be one hell of a bastard if he had. Let's just hope the fauna in there doesn't kill us before we get to Lolita."

We began our journey and walked cautiously through the dense forest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lolita**

The last thing I remembered was walking to my room quickly. But now, where was I? I couldn't see anything, my hands were tied behind my back and there was something preventing me from speaking. Not that I'd know what to say anyway, I would most likely have screamed. I could only assume I was being kidnapped. If I thought about it, it's not too weird. Mother must have various enemies throughout the region, perhaps this was an attempt to get her to negotiate for my life. Boy, will they be disappointed.

**Alexander**

She wasn't in her room, in any classroom, nor in the nurse's office. I'm sure she wouldn't have gone to meet anyone with her mood. So, where was she? I was in the library, my last hope. There were quite a lot of students in here studying on the tables, reading in the lounge and hanging out by the computers, yet I couldn't find her. I felt as if I was on a treadmill, a sense of direction but no advancement what so ever. Something tapped my shoulder. Lolita?

"Alexander?" This girl. She looked… Just like her…

"Wh-why do you look like her?" I replied stunned.

"You mean my sister? Lolita?"

"Sister?" I replied incredulous.

"Yeah, twin. I'm sorry, I know you don't know me at all, but I have to tell you something." She didn't look at me as she said this.

"Uh, what?" She looked so much like her. She's not _my _Lolita.

"I… I saw some guys earlier. Um, and Lolita… she was walking toward the dormitories but, they… they grabbed her. I would have helped her but I needed to tell someone who could actually help her." She said nervously.

They… took her? "Do you know who it was?" She shook her head. She seemed so worried about her sister. How close were they exactly? I had never even heard one thing about her.

"They did leave this though." She said handing me an envelope, addressed to me. Do kidnappers usually contact people through mail? I thanked her and headed to Claude's room.

As I got to his room as he was heading out. "Where are you going?"

"I have night classes that start in 15 minutes."

"I need your phone."

He handed it to me without any questions. I scrolled through his contacts a thousand times but I couldn't find Charlotte's number. "Where's Charlotte?"

"She had me memorize it instead. She said she didn't want any unwanted people having her number. Royalty." He said shrugging. He dialed her number for me.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Charlotte? It's Alexander."

"Yes this is Charlotte." She paused. "Oh, Phil. Yes, please hold for a moment. Mother, I have to take this." There was silence for a while. "Sorry Alex. What's up?"

"What was that about?"

"I was in the middle of dinner."

"Right, sorry. Say, on a scale of 1 to 10 how much do you value your sister?"

"What? What are you- Was she kidnapped again?"

"Well-"

"I knew it! I swear, that girl. Why is she so carefree? Could she be any more irresponsible?" She began ranting. While she went on I took the opportunity of reading the letter. Ironically, inside the envelope was another one addressed to Charlotte.

"Hey, they left you mail." I interrupted.

"You guys are just going to have to come here, I'm too busy to leave now."

"Okay I will be there soon." Claude took the phone and told her something inaudible before hanging up.

"We should sneak out now before the guards come out."

"You're coming?"

"Yeah, I want to see my future wife."

"Who's the girl now…" I mumbled.

"Alexander are you even listening to me?" She yelled.

"Yes, I'm sorry your room just frightens me." Everything In her room was either black or white. Her walls were black and black stripes, the carpet, curtains and bed were black and her furniture was white, but that wasn't the scary part. In a cabinet she had hundreds of jars with various types of arms, legs, eyes and other stuff id rather not try and figure out.

She smirks. "Do you want to rescue your princess or not, Mario?"

"Yeah, yeah. What am I doing boss?"

"Okay. Well, this guy has known Lolita since before she even was Lolita and-"

"She had a different name?"

"Yes, but I don't know what it was so stop interrupting me. Well he lives in the Helia islands a few hours from here, I can probably send you off in the helicopter. I'm pretty sure they wont start a war with you so all you have to do is get there and convince Loli to come home."

"How is it kidnapping if she has the choice to come home?" I asked.

"It's really not. The way I see it he just wanted to see her again. Our family has an alliance with them so they wouldn't dare do anything stupid."

"That's… not as bad as I thought. What was his name?"

"He's Prince Damien. I'm sure he's treating her very well though. Getting her home may be a bit more difficult then you think. Specially since she seemed pretty lifeless in her our past conversations ever since she was at school, I don't suppose you know anything about that?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, let's just say it's been complicated. Well I'm off."

"Okay I believe the helicopter should be ready. Oh and Lysander is waiting for you on the roof."

"What? He's coming too?" He's probably just going to glare at me the whole ride there.

"He does like her too, you know. Plus, at this point he kind of has a better chance. Considering he's her fiancé and all."

"Don't remind me."

Claude pushed me out the door. "Well okay! Goodbye cousin say hi to everyone you meet for me!"

He closed the door immediately after I was outside. I just don't want to know what him and Charlotte are planning.

As Charlotte had said, Lysander was already waiting for me in the helicopter. We left as soon as everything was ready.

An hour into the flight I decided to break the silence between us. "So. You dislike me?"

He looked surprised to hear me talk. "Why wouldn't i?"

"Why would you? What have I done to you?"

"You took Lolita away from me when we were younger. She stopped hanging out with me after she met you. Even when you weren't there anymore she still didn't talk to me." Hah…for someone who hated me he opened up quickly.

"Well… That wasn't really her fault with the whole memory thing and all…" I murmured. He stared at the window thoughtfully. "I'm sorry that I stole her from you. If I had known-"

"Yeah, whatever. I hate how innocent you are most of all." He muttered. Innocent? I had been called many things but that is not something that one hears very often. I was totally tough too… "Stop blushing, its creepy." We both burst out laughing. We got along pretty well. Well, this was our longest conversation.

"Maybe this trip isn't so bad. We could be good friends, Lysander." I half smiled.

"Don't get your hopes up pretty boy." He smiled. I took that as a yes.

The rest of the ride was pleasant, we shared stories and compared lives. At some point the helicopter slowed down and started to land.

"Helia's main island, boys." The pilot shouted over the noise.

When we got out we noticed we were surrounded by trees and other similar vegetation. The pilot handed us a small pistol and a sword each. "I will be returning as soon as I receive a call from you." He told us. We said our farewells and he left.

Lysander and I stared, dumbfounded, at the forest surrounding us. "You don't suppose he left us in the middle of nowhere on purpose do you?" I asked him.

"He would be one hell of a bastard if he had. Let's just hope the fauna in there doesn't kill us before we get to Lolita."

We began our journey and walked cautiously through the dense forest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lolita**

I awoke in a room that had pink covering every inch of it. Pink walls, carpet, furniture, etc... Even I was dressed in a pink night gown. There was a chair next to me that had a note and a remote sitting on top of a pink dress. The note said "turn to channel 14 for an interesting reality show." I did as it said. The reality show turned out to be Lysander and Alexander walking struggling in going through a forest. It was obvious they weren't used to such tasks. Well, this doesn't explain where I am. I put on the dress and left the room. Where ever I was, it was huge. One corridor full of doors after another in an endless pattern. I opened a few doors and most were closets, guest rooms, or bathrooms. After a while I reached an open roof room. At every corner there was a hall that led deeper into this place, such as the one I had just entered from. There was a water fountain in the middle and around it were couches and lounge chairs. If I go back into the hall ways I'm surely going to get lost… I turned on a television and sat down on a couch, anxiously waiting for someone to find me.

That happened about half an hour after I had gotten here. A tall blonde with pretty blue eyes had called to me from the same hall I came through.

"Hey Lolita, I missed you." He said smiling.

His face seemed so familiar. And then it hit me. "Damien? Wow, you seem somewhat different." He showed me his teeth. My eyes went wide. The last time I had seen Damien he had been human. "You're… who turned you?"

"An old girlfriend. It wasn't on sacred ground and well it's all history. That's weird, I thought you lost your memory."

"I did."

"Then how do you remember me?"

How _did_ I remember him? I recalled that I had also remembered about Levyna. I shrugged.

"Aw. I even prepared this for you so you could remember me." He showed me a tiny vial.

"What's that?"

"Memory potion."

"As in, a permanent potion? To fully restore all of my memories?" He smiled widely. It was, undeniably cute. Like, you don't even know. Although he smiled, he shook his head and gave it to me.

I hesitated for a moment but I drank it anyway. As the liquid reached my tongue, I could actually _taste_ various emotions. Weird. It tasted awful though. Bitter and sweet at the same time. I felt like throwing up but I forced myself to swallow.

"How is it?" He said.

"Terrible."

"Good, that means it's working. Quick, tell me something you didn't know a minute ago."

""I have a step-brother." I said, remembering. "He is the sweetest person ever."

"'Where is he now?"

"Gone, he disappeared along with my step father."

"Mr. Hawthorne?" I nodded. His father had been friends with him.

"What else do you remember?"

"I'm not sure… I don't think I can remember just by thinking of it."

"That's true. After all, it was a weak version of the original potion. "

"There was nothing weak about that taste." I told him sticking my tongue out.

He laughed. "Anyway, can I play around with your friends for a while?"

Hah. Friends… "Sure, what did you have in mind?" Am I the only one that thinks its weird I can talk so easily to this guy? Its just something about him…

"Well that forest they're in is the largest in the island. I'm sure they won't get out for another half day. We can throw a party for when they do make it out."

"Sure I have nothing better to do."

"Don't you have school?"

"I would rather not go back there. I'll just study at home like my sister suggests I should."

He looked at me questioningly.

I sighed and prepared to get him up to date.

**Alexander**

Six hours had passed since we entered this place. I had millions of scratches from the abundant thorn bushes. Lysander's black ripped jeans had only gotten more holes.

"Maybe we are going in circles…" he said.

"I doubt it. We have been going straight this whole time."

We had lost hope of making it to civilization an hour ago and my phone's GPS could not locate our location. I can't believe I wasted money on this…

"Should we just set camp here?" Lysander asked.

"Is that really okay? Maybe we aren't too far away by now." We contemplated this for a moment. While we did a piece of paper floated down in front of us. I caught it. It was a photo of a sleeping Lolita. This guy is a total creep. "Better hurry!" was written on it. "Let's just keep going…" I showed him the picture and he agreed.

As I had assumed, the town had nearby. Only thirty minutes from where we had wanted to stop. As we walked through the city we began to realize exactly how big it was. We passed cinemas, indoor ski lodges, high class hotels, etc.

"We may need to call a cab. And something to kill that helicopter pilot." Lysander said through gritted teeth.

I agreed with him so far. Within the first few seconds we managed to get a taxi to stop.

"So you boys headin' to the Prince's party tonight?" The driver asked during the long ride.

"Party? No, we are here for far more personal business." Lysander told him bluntly. He began asking him many random questions about the city and its attractions to pass the time.

So, what if we do find Lolita? She might not even want to come back. Even if she does, she won't return to school, I know that much. If she doesn't go to school, will I still be able to see her? I think I made it clear to Alexiel that I was not going to be with her, but Lolita is still with Lysander. What if she's fallen in love with him?

"Alexander?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said we're here…" Lysander gave me a concerned look and paid the driver.

It was a big castle, I'll give him props for that. It's definitely not big enough to allow him to have Lolita… There were iron gates that led to the courtyard. The courtyard had a dirt road aligned with different animal bush sculptures that led up to the main doors. Behind the sculptures were vast patches of grass and who know what was beyond that. By the time we had made it uphill to the front entrance of the castle Lysander and I were panting.

"This is the most humiliating trip I have ever taken." He commented miserably as he knocked.

A maid opened the door and was taken aback from our appearance. "Uh… Mister Leonte and Mister Sterling?" She asked hesitant.

We nodded since we hadn't yet caught our breath. She smiled to herself, either because she found our current state pitiful yet funny or because even after a long trip my looks were killer, and led us inside. To our dismay, we walked up 2 more sets of stairs and down a long hall before we stopped in front of a light brown door.

"Prince Damien has prepared some clothing for you two. Do feel free to use the shower." She opened the door for us and left.

The room had a living room and a door on every wall, two of them leading to separate bedrooms and one of them being a glass door for the balcony.

"Hey, Lysander."

"Yeah?"

"Can we still be friends? No matter who Lolita picks?" It sounds a bit lame, I know. But he was a pretty cool guy, and heaven knows I need to start making friends that aren't girls.

"Hmmm maybe" He said thoughtful and then nodded with a small smile.

I headed to my room to take a shower. On a chair next to the black and grey striped bed were a towel and a suit ready for me for the next day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lolita**

I looked like a completely different person. Damien had given me a red wig to wear and blue contact lens. Besides the physical changes he had also picked out a green princess-style dress for me, which never in a million years would I have wore under normal circumstances. It made me look so… _human_.

"Perfect! Now all we have to do is wait for the guests of honor." Damien said content.

"Where are they now?" I wonder if they would recognize me.

"They arrived yesterday, They just need to freshen up. Boy, do they need to do that." He said winking. He took me to the ballroom where the no-life guests were. They were no-life guests since this party was so last minute I didn't expect anyone even had time to attend, but to my surprise there were many guests here. Everyone was dressed in fine clothing, salon hairstyles and the most expensive jewelry they could find. Some were dancing to the live classical music and others were simply chatting and drinking. Almost all the guests were eager to talk to Damien and be considered higher in social standing then the others. He introduced me as Lily. When I asked him about the name he said he picked it because he had always liked the name.

"Hey, are all these guests um… like us?" I asked him when we had finally gotten away from the crowd. It was always really awkward asking about other vampires.

"Yeah, that's all I invited."

"What about your other friends?"

"It's safer to invite them when all the guests are human." He told me.

I guess it was true. In case a fight broke out or something. He began saying something, but I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. Near a violin player, Heather and Michael were talking to some people. If Heather is here, then… I looked around carefully, making sure to pay attention to everything. I found her. Standing in a corner. There were some people around her. She was moving her mouth, as if talking to the other guests but her eyes were concentrating on something else. She was looking for something. Or someone. Whether it was me or Alexander, I couldn't tell. Before she could lock gazes with me and figure something out I turned away.

"She's here, Damien. What if she finds out? Why would you even invite her?" I interrupted whatever he was saying.

"_She?_ That's unexpected… But she can't touch you here. I mean I'll be here to protect you and your lovers will be here soon. She could be someone's partner, I don't believe I invited any of your friends."

_Friends. _Could they really be considered that at this point? I mean, Heather could. But, Heather? I pushed the thoughts away temporarily. For now, I will think about remaining under cover.

"Damien Rieu!" Someone shouted across the room.

Damiens eyes lit up as he recognized the man. "Hey Mister Allen!" he called back to him.

Allen? He looked very familiar. So this was…

"It's nice to see you Damien, or should I say Mister Rieu? Prince Rieu? Which would you prefer?"

Damien smiled. "Just plain old Damien should be sufficient. Oh, sir this is my girlfriend, Miss Lily."

How sly. Girlfriend. I rolled my eyes at him. I seem to be quite the player… "It's nice to meet you sir" I said shaking his hand.

"Well then I must be off, I only came to pick up some things I left yesterday. Enjoy your party, your highness."

Damien waved as he left. "He still works here?" I asked him.

"Oh! Lo-Lily, I completely forgot to tell you that. Yeah he does. Miss Allen works here as well."

"I see. Anyway, it doesn't concern me. Would it really be okay for your human staff to be here?"

"I have already given all the human staff the day off. As mentioned, Mister Allen's visit was brief." He put his arm around me and moved closer. "There's nothing to worry about Princess Hawthorne." He whispered with a wink.

I blushed and frowned. "You're a weirdo".

"Oh, look. They're here!" He grinned and pointed toward the door. Lysander had the most annoyed look in the world. Once he spotted Damien he speed walked to him, catching the attention of many guests.

"Where is she?" He asked him harshly.

"All in good time, Mister Lysander. Firstly, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Miss Lily."

I held out my hand but Lysander swiped it away. "Tell me where she is!" He demanded with a rough tone. Jerk. I had never seen Lysander like this… Not as far as I could remember anyway. There was something off, but what could it be?

"Hey, now! There's not need to treat a lady that way!" Damien looked offended. Was this all part of his plan?

Meanwhile, Alexander was just looking at me. He looked stunning in a black suit, but that wasn't the issue here. Did he know? It's not normal to look at someone you've never met with such a doubtful look. "Is something wrong Mister…?" I wasn't suppose to know him name…

He looked like he had been woken up from a daydream. "Oh! No, sorry." He apologized but he kept staring. I looked away, he seemed like a creep.

"Alexander, I didn't know you were going to be here! It's great that you are, we have a lot of things to discuss." Alexiel appeared and took Alexander's arm.

Damien put himself in front of me, ignoring Alexiel. "Mister Leonte, I do advise you not to let your emotions get the best of you." He said redirecting the conversation to Lysander.

"I will find her." He said and stormed off and Damien returned to my side. Alexander tried to follow Lysander but Alexiel held him back.

"Where are you going hun?" She asked _sweetly._Gross.

"You two make a cute couple" Damien noted. I quickly glanced at him questioningly.

Alexiel said "Thanks" at the same time Alexander said "We're not a couple!"

Alexiel looked at him pouting. "What are you talking about, Alexander? Of course we are".

What was going on? Why was she even here? I haven't thought about it before, but why would Lysander and Alexander even come here in the first place?

"No, we are not. I thought I made that clear last night at the diner!" He broke away from her grasp and tried to catch up with Lysander.

"Alexander, wait!" She said following him.

"Your friends are interesting…" Damien watched them leave.

"Alexiel is _not_ my friend." I informed him.

"She seems desperate; it's admirable how much she likes Alexander though." It does seem like she likes him a lot doesn't it… maybe it was more than me…nah.

By the time all the guests had gone to rest in one of the many guest rooms in this place we hadn't seen Lysander and Alexander again. They better not be getting into trouble.

"I wonder where those two have run off to." Damien thought out loud. He was accompanying me to my bedroom. "Lysander is really who I'm worried about."

The halls were dark and silent. They emitted an eerie mood. We were crossing across the living room I had been in earlier this morning when we heard a click. We turned to find none other then Lysander pointing a gun towards me.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Alexander**_

A loud gunshot awoke me. Lysander and I had fallen asleep in a supply closet, trying to get away from Alexiel, who wouldn't let us search properly. She swore that if we ever found Lolita she would kill her, but she didn't suspect that Lolita was- another gunshot echoed through the walls. I looked around but Lysander wasn't here, he couldn't possibly have…? I wasn't about to take any chances. I ran out, without any idea of where the hell I was going. I just had to find them before Lysander did anything stupid. Damn, could Damien have _any_ more hallways? Then, I heard screaming, without a doubt Lolita. I'm going to kill Lysander if he did anything to her. I followed the sound to the fourth floor. Left or right? Another scream followed by a muffled sound, definitely right. When I reached a roofless room with an unnecessary fountain in the center, I found them.

It took me a moment to take in the scene, but I was able to sigh when I did. It was not too late yet. Lysander was aiming his gun at "Lily", who was on the floor, gagged, and with a look somewhere between fearful and annoyed. Damien could only stand watching, for fear that Lysander would harm Lolita. Lysander spotted me before I could do anything.

"Alexander! Im glad you're here, Damien was just about to show me where he locked Lolita. Be a dear and guard that thing alright?" He said nodding toward Lolita. That thing? His voice sent a chill down my spine. His pupils were large and there was something off about the look in his eyes.

I nodded, taking out my own gun to convince him of such. Once my aim had reached Lolita he changed targets. Although Damien had obviously had no intention of telling him anything he guided Lysander away. As soon as he was out of sight I threw the gun in the fountain. Even though I did it just to fool Lysander, it made me nervous to point such a thing towards her. I hurried to pick her up and hide her somewhere. I found an empty guest room a few doors down the hall. There, I placed her on a chair and removed the tied up rope on her hands. I let her remove the gag herself. As she did I stored the rope in my pocket.

"I have to go help Damien." I told her.

"Wait! I have to tell you something." She reached to remove the wig but I stopped her.

"I know, but keep it on. It's safer for now." She opened her mouth to protest but I held up a finger to my lips. Whatever it was, it could wait. "I'll be back."

I hurried to try and catch up with them but their trace was gone. My only option was to quickly explore as much of this place as I could. By some miracle I found them within minutes, probably walking around aimlessly, but Lysander was blinded by whatever demon was in him. Quietly, I caught up behind him. His gun was still on the back of Damien's head who just looked straight ahead. When I was close enough, I caught him in a headlock. While he was briefly distracted, I took the gun with my free arm and slid it out of the way. Damien turned, startled. He hurried to help me. As he held back Lysander, I tied him with the same thing he used on Lolita. He struggled hopelessly, his eyes filled with rage.

"I thought we were friends." He muttered.

"It's because we are friends that I am doing this, bro." I told him.

Damien and I carried him back to the room I had left Lolita in. While we walked in the dark I was able to reflect on the last few minutes.

"Hey Damien, why the hell didn't anyone hear the gunshots? Don't you have guards?" I asked him bewildered.

He sighed. "I let the human guards off for today. Along with the other human workers. The ones who weren't human were allowed to stay and enjoy the party as they wished. Once the party was over everyone retired to a guest room. No one heard the gunshots because as soon as a door closes the room becomes soundproof. The only rooms that are exceptions are the storage closets, hallway bathrooms, and I believe the pantry."

"What if an assassin was sent to kill you? Or in this case, Lysander?" I pointed out.

"Look, I get it. I let my guard down too much." He snapped.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

"Don't worry about it. So, you knew?" He was talking about Lolita.

"Yeah." We arrived at Lolita's room but we didn't go inside.

"Since when?" He asked.

"Since you introduced us to 'lily'". I told him.

"I see." He opened the door and closed it behind me, making sure to lock it.

There were two twin beds in the room we were in. It closely resembled a hotel room. Lolita was already sleeping on the bed closest to the balcony and we layed Lysander, who sometime during the short trip here had fallen asleep, on the other one, after we had untied him of course.

"What now? Sleeping doesn't seem like a good idea." Damien asked.

"Watch television I guess," I nodded toward the flat screen. "Its 4 am right now but I think ill send for the pilot."


End file.
